litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peridot
Peridot is a former Crystal Gem and first generation member of the Dependable Task Force. Profile Not much is known about Peridot prior to the events of FERP, but she does reveal in supports with Tito that she once worked for a force that fought against the Crystal Gems in Delmarva. She was easily defeated by the Gems and traded information for her life and freedom. Since then she grew attached to them and their deaths, while she believed they were justified, saddened her. Peridot is first encountered as soon as the Task Force enteres Delmarva. Waiting at the border with a small army, she challenges the group to defeat them without killing a single enemy to prove themselves worthy of consulting the Crystal Gems. After succeeding, Peridot leads them to the Gems and accompanies them on the few missions they embark on in Delmarva. In the fight against Lapis and Jasper, she assisted in defeating Lapis, only to be seemingly killed by Malachite after she forms. She is assumed dead after a pile of rubel falls on top of her. She is later revealed to be alive in Paralogue 2 and, after assisting the Task Force in killing Malachite, informs Steven that she'll be accompanying them on the remainder of their journey. Since then, she's been present in various battles, usually supporting with Shed or Tito. Personality Peridot's most prominite qualities are her cockiness and pride. She things very highly of herself, enjoying bragging and talking up her status or achievments. This can obviously lead to trouble as she can bite off more than she can chew in battle.She's also rather intelegent, though oblivious to outside customs, amoung other things. She takes an interest in studying Shed's physique, something that causes tension with Will, which goes unnoticed by her. Despite her more negative qualities, she's also shown to be quite loyal and caring. This is especially evident with her relationship to Steven, whom she showed a genuine bond with, even referencing him in what was thought to be her death quote. She also hinted at having a bond with Lapis, hence why she was so determined to defeat Malachite due to what it did to Lapis. In Game Base Stats Base Growths Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster Possible Endings Peridot: Misunderstood Clod : Peridot left the DTF after the final battle and returned to the still ravaged Delmarva. She aided Steven and the other survivors in rebuilding, making sure the Crystal Gems were honored properly despite their rash decisions. Trivia *She is based on the Steven Universe character of the same name *There is a running gag of characters, especially Will, referencing her hair style as dorito shaped. This is odd, as doritos do not exist in the RP's universe. *She is the first character to be recruited via Paralogue. Gallery Image.jpg|Peridot after her initial encounter, taking a liking to Shed while Will glared on. WilPer.jpg|Will is not known to be fond of Peridot. Green Dorito.jpg|Peridot's official image Category:FERP Category:Characters